


Lil Rose

by Chrispy15



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrispy15/pseuds/Chrispy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while one heart heads for its victory another breaks over the love it cannot have.<br/>will our hero chose love or duty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please any and all feedback.
> 
> also i do not own RWBY

   "Ah...I left my board game!" Ruby panicked already dashing out of the dorm she and her team shared, she just barley could hear Weiss mumble something about the four being domed. When the petite huntress crashes into something rather soft. "Sorry." she says as she looks up expecting to see one of the members of Team JNPR but instead is looking into a pair of the most stunning amber eyes she has even seen. It takes her a full minute to realize that not only is she starring but the person has offered her hand." _Wow why haven't i see her before"_ Ruby catches herself thinking as she takes the soft hand and is pulled up with ease.

"You should really watch where you are going." repeated the woman, who's voice was soft but radiated power and strength. _"Please say more words!"_ came the voice in Ruby's head while giving woman a once over. She had long black hair that was draped over one shoulder, dressed in an uniform she was unfamiliar with and had deep red fingernails.

"Y yea...again I'm sorry!" Ruby found herself stuttering and starring into those pools of amber. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Replied the woman. "You may call me Cinder, This is Emerald and Mercury." Cinder spoke while directing Ruby's attention for the first time to the two figures behind her. The woman obviously Emerald had short green hair with two long locks framing her face, While the man with the messy grey hair being Mercury.

"Oh...you must be here for the festival!" " _Damn it. why say something so obvious...why do i care? Don't worry about it just try not to look weird!  OK OK but why do i care? Shut up! pay attention! and stop arguing with yourself. Just act normal, you can do it Rose!!!_!!!" Ruby thought as she dusted herself off trying not to stare at Cinder. "By the way you have a separate dorm..umm just to the east of here."  _Where are you going with this Rose?_ "I could take you there if you're lost."  _"Great idea!"_

"Thanks." Said Cinder "But we can handle it. Maybe I'll see you around, Little Rose." She said this last part while walking past Ruby and running the back of her fingers along the young girls jawline. 

"I hope so." Ruby softly whispered as a comfortable warmth spread from where Cinders fingers had just been. "Oh.. And welcome to Beacon!" she yelled after the trio.

* * *

 

                                                                                               Later That Night 

* * *

 

    The wind howled as Ruby dashed between the leafless trees. Looking to the left and right she could see the pack of Beowolfs attempting to circle her, with a playful smile she slides to a stop, pulls up her hood to keep the cold wind away from her face and unfolds her sniper-scythe Crescent Rose to its full length. The Grimm now slowly approach her while keeping her surrounded. Ruby crouches slightly and prepares to dash at the fist sight of movement.

"Stop playing with your enemies Ruby." Weiss's voice came clear on the wind. "Just end this, you're fine."The pack rushed all at once, but all their claws would find is a flurry of rose petals. Ruby using her semblance propelled herself into the air only to come back down cleaving a Beowolfs head from its body. _"But its fun Weiss!"_ Thought Ruby as she rocketed into the pack spinning her sweetheart slashing threw the Grimm before her. She looks back as all she can see is the smoking remains of the Grimm dissolving and her petals.

"Very well done." Came a voice that was soft. Ruby spun back around to find herself staring into bright amber eyes.

"Cinder!?! What are you doing here?" Said Ruby nervously.

"Why. I'm here to congratulate our hero on her easy victory." Replied Cinder as she stepped closer to the young scythe welder. "Or is that unwelcome?"

Cinder put a hand on Ruby's shoulder as she came closer, the same warmth seamed to flow from her. Ruby felt almost as if Cinder was pulling her closer, her mind felt hazy from the warmth wrapping itself around her.

"I..I wouldn't say hero." Ruby felt transfixed on those gleaming amber eyes that seamed to look strait into her soul and know all her thoughts, hopes, fears, and desires.

"nonsense, You've done fine and should get a reward." Both of Cinders hands were now cupping Ruby's cheeks drawing the hooded huntress on the tip of her toes, noses almost touching.

Ruby found herself having trouble drawing a breath. "Cin..der? What ar.." Ruby was cut off by Cinder's lips pushing against her own. 

 

  Ruby was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder and the sound of her name being softly whispered. As she opened her eyes she could still feel the pressure on her lips and the warmth on her cheeks, but all that drained away as her eyes meet two pale blue pools looking strait into hers. She could just barley feel the slight rocking of her rope suspended bed. 

"Ruby are okay? Weiss whispered with a concerned look painted on her near flawless features. "You were tossing and shaking the bed so much I was scared it would fall. for dust, Ruby if you are prone to rolling around in your sleep you should be on the bottom."

"Wei" Ruby's mouth was quickly covered by the heiress's hand.

"be quite you dolt" She whispered. "Don't wake Yang or Blake." Looking over her shoulder, she could easily see was the brawler looking at the both while her partner kept her back to them.

"Yeah..bit late for that." The smirk on Yang's face was as easy to see if the light would have been on. "You know princess if you are so scared why not have Ruby sleep with you for tonight?"

"Yang, Weiss, I'm fine it was just a dream now lets go back to sleep before we wake Blake." With that Ruby closes her beds curtain shutting her sister and partner out.

"Really Yang." Weiss whispered the blush on her face apparent. "That's not even slightly amusing."

Yang giggled and offered a fist bump to her seemingly sleeping partner, who promptly returns the gesture with out making a sound.

"Now...lets all go to sleep before Weiss has a hart attack." Said Blake proving she was wide awake.

"whatever you say kitty kat." Said the blond as she rolled over and moments latter was asleep.

Weiss laid back into her bed and stared up at the bottom of her partners bed. she couldn't recall what had mad her fall for the little hyper cookie loving dolt or how Yang had found out. But she knew what the blond was trying to do, Yang had told her just a few days after Weiss had discovered how she felt that she just needed to tell Ruby. But every time she thought of trying to do just that her words would catch in her throat, and make her lose focus. Weiss let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes to drift off to another dream of the girl that smelled of roses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not even begin to remember how many times I've re wrote this. (15 times) from computer dying to moving to new job to new person in the family to just plain life happening. So for any who was waiting for this I'm sorry. Its also alot shorter than what I wanted but at this moment I no longer care and will make up for it somehow. please leave any feedback you may have....I mean it...any!

 The Beacon Academy Virtual Combat Hall almost rivaled the Atlas military training sims. With seating surrounding the large circular arena, it had the ability to create any environment,enemy/enemy variant, and weather. In the air sat floating the roulette spinner that would randomly select what team, which pair, or even just who would enter, fallowed by enemy type, scenario, then location environment. Today Professor Goodwitch's practical combat application class was here along with the various students from the other three kingdoms, just cause the Vytal Festival was around the corner doesn't mean class stops. Team RWBY took their normal seats on the row just below Team JNPR, as Professor Goodwitch began the normal safety briefing such as "even though the enemies are holograms that doesn't mean you wont be hurt" and "the match or scenario will go on until your aura is depleted." After the briefing the floating spinner split into three screens and each began to show flashing pictures that ones eye could barley keep up with.

  
 All the students watched the spinners carefully, some in fear, some in excitement. the first spinner to stop is the far right, showing a green forest and cliff side over looking the ocean with the word cliff side written under the picture. Wiess noticed her young partner shrink slightly into her cloak after looking at the picture. But before she could ask what was wrong her eyes were sent back to the spinners thanks to the collective noise of everyone in the hall. The middle had stopped and had shown a picture of a beowolf and ursa glaring at each other and the words Pack Battle underneath. Pyrrha could be heard comforting Jaune, saying that at least with that challenge it would be a pair battle.  
Ruby looked at the last spinner not really paying attention until it stopped on a Haven team picture with Amber eyes staring down at her, then it flips once more to show her own silver. Ruby Rose was written in white below her student I.D. picture. Professor Goodwitch called for her to head to the locker room to prepare for trail. Wiess immediately protested, pushing herself up and shockingly yelling.

  
"Professor, don't you believe this is a bit much for one person!" Wiess exclaimed. "No hunter or huntress would enter this scenario alone!" Wiess could her ruby attempting to call out to her but refused to take her eyes off Goodwitch.

  
"No plain ever goes the way one wants miss Schnee, and hunters and huntress will have to face the worst case sometimes alone, now take your seat." Professor Goddwitch replies coldly.

  
"I'm her partner and demand to go in there with her, I mean she CAN'T DO IT ALONE!"

  
"WIESS! SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Screamed Ruby, and finally getting Wiess to look at her. "Ugg..I get you mean well but stop I'll do this on my own or I'll lose that's what this is all about."

  
"But Ruby..."

  
"No Wiess, and stop trying to treat me like a kid so much." With that Ruby headed for the locker room to began changing into her normal combat wear, but her hands started shaking to much to lace up her corset as her nervousness took hold over her. She knew what the field would be like and had no want to bee seen there by so many. _"What rotten luck to have Patch for this!! Com'on Ruby you can do this don't break now! Especially after what happened out there!"_

  
_"And don't worry its not real!"_

  
_"You wont vanish from this one!"_

  
Ruby's mind was going a mile a minute so much she almost didn't hear her visitor. She looked behind to see Cinder standing there.

  
"You look like you could use a hand." Cinder takes the red lace strings from Ruby and begins tying her in.

  
"Thanks..."Ruby's face turned as red as her cloak _"Great as if we weren't embarrassed enough."_

  
Cinder gives a small chuckle looking at the little huntress in front of her. She tightens the corset a bit more only showing how thin the small girl is. _"hmm this could be a bit of fun"_  Thought Cinder with a sly grin.

  
"Stop this nervousness now Little Rose." The command was sharp and direct plus made Ruby jump.

  
"Wa..But" Ruby began but was cut off quickly.

  
"No buts, They see you as small and helpless, as just a child. Surprise them when they see a warrior run wild." She ties off the lace strings and turns Ruby's chin so she's looking Cinder in the eyes. "Do not just show them your power...But take away the power they have over you."

"And remember Little Rose, The game doesn't end till all the pieces are gone." With that Cinder leaves Ruby standing there staring after her with admiration in her eyes.

  
"Shes amazing." Thinks Ruby. "Its like she's a walking force of nature, power and beauty all in one person."  
Ruby is yanked out of her trance be the intercom demanding she hurry up. The young girl grabs her weapon the scythe Crescent Rose and heads into the hall. Ruby walks to the middle of the arena as the holographic images are projected around her. The little red huntress walked to the now forming cliff side, it reminded her too much of the one back home that held the small headstone that her father had made when it became clear that her mother wasn't coming back. Ruby turns around keeping her back to the cliff and unfolds her Crescent Rose behind her with the back of the blade just above the ground.  _"Ok, this is it Rose!"_ She thought to herself. _"You can do this. Remeber what cinder said show them you can do this. You always slowed down so others could keep up, now's the time to let lose. Make it quick!"_


End file.
